


Reto

by Leiram



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiram/pseuds/Leiram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taichi no recordaba bien lo que detonó la discusión o el por qué terminaron de esa manera, pero no importaba. Pasara lo que pasara nunca se bajaría de un reto contra Neo aunque eso signifique besarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reto

**Author's Note:**

> **Título:** Reto  
>  **Fandom:** Digimon  
>  **Personajes:** Neo Saiba, Taichi Yagami. Apariciones secundarias de Rei Saiba, Hideto Fujimoto, Mari Goutokuji y Sigma.  
>  **Parejas:** Neo/Taichi  
>  **Palabras:** 1.423  
>  **Advertencias:** Ninguna  
>  **Notas:** Ubicado dentro del universo V-Tamer así que conviene haber leído el manga.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

Taichi no recordaba bien lo que detonó la discusión. Algo muy común cuando se trataba de Neo. Lo que sí recordaba con claridad era estar en la habitación de Neo sentado en una silla mientras esperaba a que el resto de sus amigos llegaran. Aquel día por primera vez había sido el primero en llegar en una reunión, hecho que Neo no tardó en remarcar al llamarlo un hito en la historia. Aquello causó su primera pelea en el día que no duró mucho afortunadamente. Así era su relación con Neo. Aunque ambos se habían hecho amigos después de su aventura en el Mundo Digital aquello no significó que el espíritu competitivo entre ellos se había desvanecido también. Neo seguía odiando perder contra él y lo consideraba su mayor rival. Era por eso que siempre que se veían él no perdía la oportunidad para provocarlo, Taichi aún consciente de eso mordía el anzuelo y aceptaba su reto. Así era como siempre terminaban compitiendo por cualquier cosa: desde una batalla de V-Pets o un partido de fútbol hasta por ver quien cocinaba mejor o mantenía su habitación más limpia. Taichi tampoco quería perder contra él.

En su escuela muchos consideraban que su rival era un compañero de clases suyo llamado Yamato Ishida, pero él no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Si bien era cierto que los dos discutían un poco por lo general se debía a temas que concernían toda su clase, como cuando debían elegir que debían hacer para el festival escolar: él proponía una idea, Yamato otra y como consecuencia los dos empezaban a discutir por quien tenía la razón. Fuera de eso no era común que los dos se pelearan más. Habían tenido alguna que otra competencia en las clases de Educación Física, pero ninguna se igualaba a la intensidad que tenía cuando competía contra Neo ni como los resultados le afectaban. Cuando perdía contra Yamato terminaba con una sonrisa en los labios y dándose las manos, satisfecho a pesar de no haber tenido un resultado favorable mientras que con Neo terminaba molesto e irritado, retándolo nuevamente a otra ronda; cuando ganaba, en cambio, terminaba con una felicidad increíble, produciéndole gran satisfacción la mirada molesta que él le dirigiera.

Era por todo eso que se negaba a bajarse del nuevo reto. Mientras esperaban a que el resto llegara a la casa, no perdón, _mansión_ de Neo (Rei no estaba porque había salido más temprano con Mari) los dos habían empezado a hablar sobre temas triviales. De alguna manera su conversación giró hacia el tema de las chicas. Taichi se negaba a admitir que nunca había tenido novia en todos sus 16 años cuando si interlocutor de dos años mayor ya había tenido tres, mentira que Neo vio al instante cabía añadir. Aquello devino en quien besaba mejor y cuando se había dado cuenta lo había terminado retando para ver quien de los dos besaba mejor y Neo aceptó sin pensar.

Ambos se quedaron parados varios minutos frente a frente mientras procesaba que estaban por hacer. Una batalla interna se llevaba a cabo en la mente de Taichi. ¿Debía reír y decir que había sido una broma? No, no podía porque aquello significaría retirarse y perder. Podía adivinar que los mismos pensamientos pasaban en la cabeza de Neo.

Respiró profundamente y dio un paso adelante con decisión. Vio sorpresa en el rostro del mayor de los Saiba cuando lo tomó de su remera para inclinarlo un poco y se permitió sonreír ante eso. Con torpeza y brusquedad chocó sus labios en los de él. Neo no tardó mucho en reaccionar y abrió su boca para abrir paso con su lengua y forzar a que él abriera la suya. Mientras estaba distraído sintiendo la lengua de Neo explorar su boca no se dio cuenta como él lo había agarrado de sus hombros con las manos. Con mucha fuerza fue empujado hacia la pared que estaba detrás suyo. Sintió como el beso se intensificó más por parte de Neo mientras sentía todo el peso de su cuerpo en contra suyo. Neo seguía besándolo con más intensidad y él se estaba quedando con aire. Intentó apartarlo pero las fuerzas de sus brazos parecían habérsele ido. Cuando creyó que estaba por desmayarse por la falta de oxígeno vio como Neo terminó su besó y se separó levemente de él. Gimió involuntariamente cuando sus labios de separaron.

—Yo gano, Yagami.

Neo estaba jadeando y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, pero en sus labios había una sonrisa engreída. Lo miró molesto. Aún estaba recuperando aire y sentía toda su cara acalorada. Los googles en su cabeza parecían haberse aflojado y ahora estaban torcidos. Pensaba responderle con algo para borrar esa molesta sonrisa cuando escuchó a alguien aclarar su garganta. Los dos giraron sus cabezas al instante. Con horror vieron a sus amigos en la puerta de la habitación completamente rojos y, a juzgar por sus expresiones, incómodos.

—Uhh… Lamentamos haber interrumpido… su momento —Apenas logró decir Hideto que los miraba sin saber que hacer o decir—. Si quieren podemos irnos y-

—¡Taichi! —interrumpió Mari con una exclamación y cruzó la habitación en tres zancadas. Apartó los brazos de Neo que aún seguían en sus hombros y los reemplazó con los suyos con frenesí—. ¿¡Cómo pudiste!? No, más bien, ¿¡cómo lo lograste!?

—¿Eh? —Sólo escapó de su boca sin poder entender a que se refería. Aún seguía muy atolondrado por el beso. Ella lo zarandeó.

—¿¡Cómo lograste a que él saliera contigo!? ¿Y cuándo? ¡Tienes idea cuanto he tratado de seducirlo y no pude!

—¡No estamos juntos! —exclamaron ambos a la vez horrorizados.

—¿Qué deberíamos pensar entonces? No hay mucho más para deducir después de ver a dos personas besándose. —Fue Sigma el que habló esta vez. Con una voz irónica siguió hablando—: ¿O qué? ¿Nos van a decir que estaban compitiendo por ver quien besaba mejor? —Los dos no dijeron nada ante sus declaraciones y miraron el suelo avergonzados. Sigma los miró incrédulo—. Esperen… no me digan que eso pasó realmente.

Neo levantó la vista y miró a Sigma con frialdad.

—¿Y qué si pasó eso?

Sigma se llevó la palma de su mano a su rostro.

—No puedo creerlo… ¿Qué tan idiotas pueden ser?

Rei rió divertida, el sonrojo de sus mejillas ya se había ido. Hideto por su parte negaba con la cabeza y Mari soltó a Taichi de su agarre después de dar un suspiro de alivio.

—No se queden ahí y entren —dijo Neo unos momentos después al ver que los demás aún seguían en la puerta de su habitación. Los tres hicieron caso a sus palabras y entraron, con Hideto cerrando la puerta una vez que la menor de los Saiba pasara—. Ah, una cosa más. Lo que ustedes vieron recién nunca pasó, ¿escucharon? 

Neo los miró a todos, incluido a él, con su gélida mirada. Taichi estuvo tentado a rodar los ojos. No, gracias; él tampoco quería recordar esta experiencia. No sabía que esperaba Neo de él. La única excepción a su mirada de hielo fue Rei que siempre lograba derretirla.

—Lo que tú digas, Neo —dijo Hideto tratando de aguantar su risa.

Taichi dio un suspiro inaudible y se acomodó en una silla que estaba al lado de Rei. La castaña a su lado le sonrió con gentileza y tomó una de sus manos en un gesto para tranquilizarlo.

—No te preocupes, Taichi. Sabes que si necesitas ayuda con mi hermano siempre puedes contar conmigo.

—¿Eh?

Los ojos de Rei brillaban con una emoción indescifrable. Taichi la miró atónito. Su mejor amiga parecía haberse hecho la idea equivocada y no sabía como corregirla.

—Yagami, —la voz glacial del mayor de los Saiba lo sacó de su anonadamiento—, ya te dije que dejes de coquetear con mi hermana.

Puso los ojos en blanco. Siempre le decía lo mismo cada vez que los veía juntos y aún no lograba entender por qué lo molestaba tanto. Creía haber dejado en claro hacía rato que no gustaba de ella.

—Ya te lo dije, no hay nada entre nosotros.

Neo soltó un bufido y Rei se rió nuevamente. El resto de la tarde lo pasaron con normalidad. Parecía ser que todos estaban tratando de seguir las órdenes de Neo en hacer de cuenta que la escena del beso nunca había pasado. Las únicas excepciones fueron Neo y él mismo que no tuvieron ninguna otra discusión por el resto del día ya que se negaban a verse las caras de la vergüenza.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayer estaba recordando el manga de Digimon V-Tamer y me dieron ganas de escribir algo sobre este universo aunque sin querer terminé agregando a Yamato también (¿futuro rival de Neo por el corazón de Taichi? XD). ¡Espero que les haya gustado!
> 
> Comentarios, críticas, kudos... Todo será bien recibido.


End file.
